felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Calimn
A playful and very clever mermaid living in the Jewel river. She's fairly large, with particularly bright green scales. She has fairly long dark blue hair that reaches to her mid-back, and a very expressive face (though the expressions may not match her thoughts). Calimn is mischievous and very good at deceit, though she rarely means any harm by it, and is excellent at acting and misdirection. She is intelligent and difficult to trick or outsmart, but doing so will invariably annoy her, as she takes great pride in her own abilities. Calimn is, like many mermaids, a lover of music, and actually has a CD player that she received from a human she was about to make a meal of. Singing is one of her favorite pastimes and she can often be found using her beautiful voice as she floats down the river on her back. Offering a CD (should you have one) or music (if you have the talent) may just be your ticket off of her menu. Calimn is also somewhat more knowledgeable about human items than most mermaids, often tearing apart ships that occasionally pass through her territory to look at the contents almost as much as for the crew. She has a confident personality for the most part, and is fairly easy to get along with if you aren't too far down on the food chain. Unusually for a mermaid, Calimn spends a decent amount of time on land, usually sunbathing and relaxing. While she isn't a river mermaid, she's still rather mobile and definitely not to be immediately discounted as a threat once out of the water. She is an astute game-player, liking in particular games relating to bluffing or lying, something she is a master of. Though she is difficult to pin down, getting the words "I promise" out of her will ensure she will do as she vows, and she will always follow the rules of her own or other's games. She doesn't like to lose, however, and you can definitely count on a demand for a rematch if you win. Hunting habits Calimn isn't much for grabbing or other types of physical hunting. Her preferred method is to trick her prey into thinking she is harmless, even friendly, and she has a wide variety of acting personas to use for this. She's good at it, too, and if you have no previous knowledge of how she operates, even if you are a native Felaryan who know the dangers of predators, you are very likely going to trust her. She will usually play around like this for a while before finishing up with the actual meal, but she also may challenge sentient prey to a game. If they lose, they're eaten, if they win, they probably won't be... though there's no guarantee she won't just make you play her again. If it does come down to outright hunting, however, Calimn will most likely just grab at her prey. Her tongue is fairly long, but it isn't sticky and so she doesn't use it much except for surprising those she's already beaten at a game from close-range. She may also shoot water from her mouth or splash to bowl her prey over, but she doesn't do that very often. She has no compunctions at all about climbing up on land to have a go at someone not expecting it either. Overall Calimn is quite a hazard to any human-sized folk in her territory. Background Calimn was born in the Topazial sea and went through life fairly normally for a young predator. When she was still small, she was actually caught by a whaling vessel. The crew planned to raise her to draw up whales, but she managed to disentangle herself from the net and get away. Though unharmed, the event left her with a dislike of whalers and generally people who carried around anything looking like a harpoon. After growing into adulthood she moved up into the Jewel River, near the Miragia forest section. From then on she has stuck mostly to her area of the river, satisfied with her new residence, wreaking havoc on the ships that come through her area, and eating those who wandered to the river after being warped into the Miragia Forest. It was quite some time before she encountered Swiftlit, and became friends with him after a long session of cat-and-mouse. The two have a curious friendship, one that took some time to evolve. It mostly consists of good-natured teasing on her side and acceptance, if begrudging, on his. She likes to poke fun at his fears, particularly the fear of being eaten (which she exploits whenever she can). While Calimn's eating people is something of a sore point, and their personalities are very different, the two get along very well and have complete trust in the other. *Calimn belongs to MrNobody13. Contact Category:characters Category:Mermaid characters